Risa's Perfect NightWell, Almost Part 3!
by MaximumRide
Summary: The surprising continuation to Risa's Perfect Night...Well, Almost. Part2! Bet you can't guess who the mystery person is! Ok, it's a little obvious, but still. Don't ask me if you don't already know after reading this.


Risa's Perfect Night…Well, Almost.

**Part 3!**

This was so _not _my dream!

I was underground, in the middle of nowhere, trapped by a stupid net!

'_What's that?!' _I thought, panicking.

There was a figure coming out of the very dim light.

Slowly.

It stopped before I could get a look at its face.

"You're not Dark." He (At least I'm pretty sure it was a 'he'!) whispered simply; a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Well _I _know that! And since you obviously want Dark, and I'm _obviously _not him, how's about you let me go and I forget about this little mistake?" _'After I tell the police'_ I added in my mind.

"No." he said calmly. "You can be of some use to me, too."

I just sat there, shocked.

Was it my imagination, or did I remember his voice from somewhere?

"OK, you lost your chance! Now when I get out of here, I'll go straight to the police! Won't you look suspicious; hiding out under the museum with traps set up, trying to catch a Phantom Thief?" I said it proudly, trying to keep my voice from quivering with the fear I felt.

He just chuckled.

"Yes. But then again, you were sneaking around under the museum as well, were you not? Or you wouldn't be under this net in the first place." He said.

"What use am I to you anyway? What good am I for-?"

It was then that I felt the pain.

It was like getting shocked by your car door. Only it lasted longer, on your whole body, and was more painful.

_Much_ more painful.

I was so shocked by the sudden agonizing pain that didn't even think to scream. It was like my brain was on pause. I couldn't think of how to stop it. It didn't even register that the pain was caused by the net. I was paralyzed. I could move away from it.

I could only feel the pain and think about the pain. Nothing else was allowed in that would get me out of it. Just the horrible, terrible pain was there. Nothing else existed at that moment. Pain filled the Earth, blocked off any other thought that dare try to come to mind.

It was killing me. I could feel it. The pain was caused by a want for me to be dead.

This thought was cut off as quickly as it had entered my head by the pain.

It was murdering me.

The worst part?

I _wanted_ it to kill me.

I wished with all my heart that if it really wanted to kill me so badly, it would stop hurting me and just do it so I would be put out of my misery.

It was frying my brain.

It was burning my soul!

It-it-!

It stopped.

Suddenly, _thankfully_, it stopped.

"Let that be a warning to you." He said softly. "You only speak when spoken to. I ask the questions. You listen. You answer. Otherwise, you don't open your mouth. Unless, of course, you wish to get another shock from that net there?"

'_I'm alive! It didn't kill me! I still have a chance! I just have to play along.'_ I was thinking gratefully. I just sat silently, like an obedient dog.

"Good." He said smugly. "Now: Where is Dark?"

"I don't know. That's what I came here to find out."

"Really? And what business do _you _have trying to get a hold of the Phantom Thief?"

"I wanted to see if I could stop him and get the painting from him."

"Why? What would make you think you could stop Dark?"

"Because he's a thief, first of all. And because he wouldn't suspect a surprise attack from a little girl, would he?"

"Indeed he wouldn't."

Then he started laughing.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Risa? Everyone, even Dark himself, knows that you're in love with that criminal!"

'_How does he know my name?!' _Was all I could think. _'Keep calm. Focus. Come up with something even _he _might believe!' _

"It was all an act." I said. "After all, if he believed I had feelings for him, he would be suspecting _my _attack even less than a _random _little girl, no?"

He paused.

"I supposed that's true. You may be of _great_ use to me, Risa. Just know this: I still don't trust you. But then, what is there for me to worry about? After all, who's the one under a net here?" He laughed.

"Alright then. How did you know to look here?"

"I did my research." I said, trying to sound proud of it as I pulled the blueprint out of my backpack.

I slid it through a whole in the net so that it reached his feet.

He bent down and picked it up so inhumanly fast that I had to blink to make sure the paper was really off the floor and in his hands.

"A blueprint? Printed off the Internet? How easy it is to get a hold of information these days." He sighed.

"Okay then. What did you plan to use in your attack?"

'_Uh-oh! I don't have any weapons with me! Oh…' _

"Well, I didn't want to slow myself down with lots of stuff, so I figured I could grab some of his weapons and use them against him before he could figure out that he was even being attacked."

"Interesting."

"You think so?" I said, trying to sound pleased that he approved.

"For an amateur, you have a very _interesting_ idea, yes."

"I'm glad you think so! I was starting to think it wouldn't work!"

"Yes, but like I said, I'm not stupid. I have no way of knowing whether you really want to catch Dark or if you're making this up to save your own skin. I cannot trust you."

I tried to make innocent, disappointed eyes at him. "Oh, I understand."

"Unless…"

I tried to look hopeful. "Yes? Unless what?"

"Do not speak unless spoken to."

"Yes, sir. Sorry."

There was a long pause where I was afraid he might have fallen asleep or something.

"Yes. Unless you are willing to prove your faith to me."

"Oh, yes of course, sir. Anything!"

"You will work for me."

"W-work for you? How? How is an amateur like m-me going to help a guy like y-you?"

"You don't ask the questions. You _answer_ the questions. And I'll think of something. Or maybe you can? You seem to come up with all sorts of ideas."

I was silent.

"Are you up for it?"

'_OK. What can he do if I agree? The worst case scenario is that he lets me out of the net, I get a look at his face, and I run to the police. I don't dare say no. I don't know what he'll do if I say no, and I cannot handle another shock from this net!' _

"Oh yes! Yes! Thank you so much! It's such an honor! Oh never in my wildest dreams did I imagine-! Thank you! Thank you, sir!"

"Very well. I'll let you go now. Don't be running out of here."

I felt the pressure of the net lift off me and my heart beat faster.

I got up slowly and made my way back towards the door.

"Oh, wait. I forgot. One more thing."

I started to turn around but before I could I felt a hand roughly turn me around and something sharp and painful jabbed through my chest.

"Risa, I've just inserted a microchip into your heart. It shocks you the same way that the net does, only it's much more powerful. If I ever find you disobey me or that I cannot trust you, it will shock you, and it will kill you. A very painful way to die, don't you think? Unnecessary, I think. But I will not hesitate to use it. Is that clear?"

I swallowed hard and tried in vain to control my voice.

"Yes, sir. Unnecessary; I agree. I really think you won't have to use it, sir. Your wish is my command."

"As it should be. Now run along. I will call you when you are needed."

I nodded, tears in my eyes. I held them back. _'He must not think I am weak. Then maybe when I encounter Dark, he can get this thing out of me!'_

I turned, holding my head high, and walked out of the museum.

Then I let the tears stream down my face.


End file.
